Commitment
by notimetowaste
Summary: AU Glee, set during Season 3. Rachel needs help putting more emotion into her performance and Blaine is sure he can help her out. Rated M for language and the hints at what happen.


_A/N: I don't even know what I was thinking when I started writing this. I don't do badboy!Blaine very well, but I attempted it. And it's weird writing Blaine straight, but it was fun too. So, yay! I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Blaine would never have agreed to do this if he'd known from the start what it would entail. Damn Artie. It was thanks to him he had been dragged into this total embarrassment of a school play, wearing these absolutely ridiculous clothes. But Artie had begged him to audition for it, saying he'd be perfect for the role because he was already a badass. He was never going to believe a single word to come out of Artie's mouth ever again.

"That was absolutely terrible," Artie announced after a run-through of Tonight. Yeah, Blaine had been dragged into near social-suicide by Artie, who had cast him as the lead of their production of West Side Story, opposite the walking annoyance that was Rachel Berry, who was currently stood next to him, wringing her hands as she waited for Artie's critique of their performance.

Blaine remembered the first time he met her properly. She'd been a fucking nightmare then. He'd been blackmailed into joining social suicide, otherwise known as Glee club, by Artie, once again. Damn Artie, everything uncool in his life had some link to the guy. They'd all been herded to the auditorium like sheep, and she'd wailed her way through some Broadway 'classic'. And Blaine had called her out on giving a crap performance, much to Rachel's disgust and everyone else's delight. That had been nearly two years ago, and she really hadn't gotten any better since. Although her comebacks were getting snarkier. Which meant that Blaine's just got ruder.

"There was barely any emotion in it! I mean, come on guys. This isn't a happy little glee number, this is a serious performance." Blaine could barely contain his eye roll at Artie's comment. He may have been Blaine's bro, but he really needed to check what he was saying. "You need to have connected with someone, emotionally. You've both had sex, right?"

Blaine snorted at the comment, knowing that Artie already knew the answer to that question. Rachel however blanched and muttered a few words that no-one could catch. Blaine was kind of surprised. He knew she was insufferable, but damn did she have one hell of a body. Blaine was sure someone would have tapped that before now. Hell, even _he_ should have tapped it by now, and he would have done, had it not been for Finn Hudson. He frowned, thinking about the time in the locker room when Hudson had bragged about banging her. Maybe he'd been lying. What a loser, Blaine thought, lying about sleeping with Berry. Definitely a new low.

"You need to connect." Artie emphasised, before rolling away, leaving the two leads standing in the middle of an empty stage.

"I can't believe you're a virgin, Berry," Blaine stated, starting to walk off the stage, ready to change out of his damned costume. Just as he reached the edge of the stage he paused, turning to call over his shoulder. "You ever need any help with that, you just let me know."

The next morning, Blaine and his buddies were hanging out in the parking lot, each smoking on cigarettes and talking about all sorts of crap that Blaine never paid much attention to. They'd already tossed a few kids into the dumpsters, pissed off Rick the Stick enough for the guy to threaten them with his hockey stick, which would have turned into a full-on brawl had Beiste not walked by and hauled Rick off, yelling something about him fighting Puckerman.

"Hey, is that Berry?" Tyson, probably the second-most annoying person on the planet, in Blaine's opinion, questioned, pointing his cigarette over Blaine's head. Blaine turned around, a smirk appearing on his face as he spotted Rachel heading over towards him, talking to herself. Probably giving herself a pep-talk, Blaine thought, shaking his head as he stubbed out his cigarette underneath his boot. Did she not realise just how fucking _lame _she was? Hot body or not, talking to yourself was wrong. Very wrong.

"I'll go talk to her." After a couple of fist bumps, Blaine strolled over to where she was with his hands in his pockets and an arrogant grin on his features.

"You gonna take me up on my offer?" he questioned, leaning against someone's beat-up excuse of a car. Rachel's face flushed slightly, before she shook some determination into herself and met Blaine's gaze.

"Yes, I am. But know that this is purely because of my commitment to the production," she replied, that same haughty tone to her voice that always got Blaine riled.

"Grand. Are we in my car or yours? We should have enough time to just squeeze in a quickie before school starts."

"What!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know what, forget it. Don't bother. I'll work out some other way."

"Hey, Berry," Blaine called as she began to walk away, a smirk firmly fixed onto his face. "I was joking. You know, that thing normal teenagers do? Come over to my place at eight, sunshine. You'll wish you'd have done it sooner." Without even acknowledging Blaine's comment, Rachel turned on her heel and stalked towards the school building, Blaine's stare fixed directly on her ass. "Damn, she's hot," he muttered to herself.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

Eight o'clock came around, and Blaine found himself lounging on his sofa waiting for Rachel Berry to turn up. He'd even, changed out of his normal band t-shirt and ripped jeans and put on a dress shirt and some clean jeans with no holes in, just for her. Blaine shook his head, he was supposed to be a badass with a reputation with the ladies, and here he was, putting an effort for someone he hated. Well, he conceded, maybe not hated. Just disliked immensely.

"Maybe she's backed out," he mused, before deciding that couldn't possibly be true, because he had seen something in her earlier that had told him he was going to be having mind-blowing sex before the night was over. Just the thought of it got him a little more excited than he normally was in situations like these. And he wasn't even drunk. Thinking hard, he realised this would probably be the first time he'd ever slept with someone sober.

"It's just because you're committed to the production," Rachel reminded herself, getting out of her car and walking up to Blaine's front door. She hadn't a clue what she was supposed to wear, so had settled on a simple black dress that finished dangerously close to her ass and showed off her figure in what she hoped was the right way. She'd added a pair of killer heels and hoped that the outfit was enough. The butterflies in her stomach did little to reassure her, but there wasn't much else she could do now. The door swung open before she even had a chance to knock on it, revealing Blaine Anderson in all his glory. He cleaned up pretty good, Rachel admitted, her eyes travelling over Blaine's body appreciatively.

"Thought you'd bailed." Blaine drawled, stepping aside to allow Rachel entrance into his house. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, if he thought she'd had a hot body before, well, now she was positively _smoking. _Dear Lord, if you even existed, Blaine thought, I am so, so freaking grateful for dresses like this one.

"Oh, please," Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to face Blaine, meaning his eye contact with her ass was broken. "I don't bail on things like this."

"No, I don't suppose you do, little miss goody two shoes," Blaine replied, his voice dropping to a huskier, sexier level. "What do you say we take this upstairs and get the show on the road?"

Five minutes later, and Rachel was sure of two things. One: Blaine Anderson could kiss damn well. Two: Those lose band t-shirts he normally wore at school did absolutely no justice for his body. Then any thoughts of consciousness left her as Blaine began attacking her neck, paying special attention to the spot that made her groan louder than she normally did when she was kissed there.

"You've got one last chance to back out, Berry," Blaine growled. "There's no going back after this point."

"Just stop talking," Rachel muttered, wrapping her hand around his neck and crashing their lips together again. The kiss was hot and frantic, even more so than their previous ones, if that was possibly. Blaine began to feel Rachel's hands clawing at his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and allowing her hands to roam over his chest, her nails grazing along his skin. He'd never been more turned on before in his life. He wasted no time in pushing her dress up to her stomach, amazed that she didn't protest at all. Never in his life would he have imagined Rachel Berry to be like this in the bedroom. He had to bite back a moan as her nails raked across his back, and started working on pushing her dress up a little further, wanting to get things really heated up.

Rachel waited until she was sure Blaine was asleep before slipping out of his bed and pulling her clothes back on. Was she ashamed of herself? No, not really. She was proud for actually going through with it. He didn't need to know that she'd actually lost her virginity to Finn last year, and whilst it was special and had meant something at the time, it didn't hold a candle to what she'd just done with Blaine. And that was exactly the type of connection she needed to help enhance her performance in West Side Story. With her heels in her hand, she headed over to the door, and with one final glance at the sleeping boy in bed, headed down the stairs and into her car.

Blaine half expected Rachel to still be in his bed the next morning, so he was a little surprised to find it completely empty, with absolutely no trace Rachel had even been in his room at all. He at least wanted a thank you note for last night. He had pulled out all the stops for her, and damn was he pleased he'd done so. Just thinking about what had gone on had him all excited, so he pushed the thoughts away and pulled on his regular ripped jeans. He'd catch Berry at school later, anyway.

"That was fantastic!" Artie announced, a broad smile on his face as Blaine and Rachel headed towards him. They had just run-through Tonight again, and much to Artie's delight, and Rachel's relief, had improved a lot in the past two days. He started running on and on about how more emotional the performance was, not that Blaine was really paying attention.

"Hey, Berry," Blaine said, after Artie had rolled away. Rachel glanced up at him, annoyed he had disturbed her reading of the script. "Last night was pretty fun. What do you say we do it again?"

"Again?" Rachel scoffed, "Blaine, I don't think so. Nothing against you, but I got what I wanted, what I needed from last night, and I'm quite happy to just leave it at that."

Blaine was pretty sure his jaw had dropped wide open at Rachel's comment. Normally girls were begging at another chance to sleep with Blaine, and if he offered them it, they grabbed the opportunity with both hands. And Berry was just going to throw that away?

"I told you Blaine. I did it because of my commitment to the production, nothing else."

Watching her leave the stage, Blaine had a single thought flitter through his mind. Berry most definitely had some balls to just walk away from a golden opportunity like that.


End file.
